


Everything Changes

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Heartbreak, M/M, Magic Shop, Pining, Slow Burn, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: By taking the burden of a broken heart onto himself, Victor might have stepped on a very dangerous path. With only a day till Halloween, a night filled with the magic of Samhain, he finds out he might have lost more than just his heart.





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 225 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> My wrist is still aching, so I'll be a day behind still. Maybe two if after this one I really can't use it and I'll be forced to take the day off. But I want to write story 10, as it's Yuuri's story... Let's hope my wrist get's better soon. But for now I cut story nine down to it's shortest version. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

October moves slowly, when thinking about Yuuri, yet very fast when in the shop. Halloween is one of the three periods the shop is always buzzing as people just really love getting weird things for their homes for it, and normally Victor would love it. Ordering, receiving, and putting those things into the shop. But this year he hadn't really cared much about the things coming in, as they had arrived the first week of September. He had helped putting them in the shop, but it had mostly been done by Milla. Milla who had tried desperately to have him involved in the process. Victor has to admit she has more patience with him than you'd normally can expect for an eighteen year old. 

He's been going through the motions ever since Chris went back home, still amazed his friend had been able to stay a whole two weeks. Victor was certain that most of the stability he'd regained in those weeks were because of his friend's abilities and not him dealing with a broken heart properly. Tasha had come over a few times and hanged with them for old time sake, retelling a lot of the stories of their year in the non-magi world. Leaving both Milla and Yuri in shock, Georgi had already heard most of them at times, making him fear he might have given them any ideas. It's just hard being an adult when you feel like crying like a small child most of the time. 

Victor pushes himself from the stool behind the counter he's been sitting on when he sees a short girl trying to take one of the 'crystal' orbs from the highest shelf. With Milla running the till, Yura wrapping the things people want to have wrapped -who ever heard of Halloween gift exchange parties?-, and Georgi over in magi setting up some spell for Samhain night, he's the only one currently not busy. He stretches his muscles, feeling an odd buzz in them as if he's static for a second, and walks over with his best interpretation of his consumer service smile he can muster. In the summer this would have resulted in the girl swooning at him, but he knows that he looks less charming right now so he can't blame her for not doing so. He's certain that till either Yuuri comes back or his heart overcomes the hurt of breaking his smile will stay fake. 

"Good day, my daring ladies. Sorry for the high shelves, shall I assist you by taking the articles down for your inspection?" He cringes when he hears his own voice. It even sounds like a sales clerk ready to give up. At least the girl that was trying to pick the orb up gives him a weak smile. 

It's that smile that makes him remember her. She was one of the girls that had came in that day Makka had toppled Yuuri into his arms. He turns to the shelve and takes out the orbs to show them. That is when it happens, he can see it, for one moment his hands become nearly transparent and the Orb slips right through it towards the floor. It's Makka that catches it and sits in front of the girl pretending it was a neat trick. The girls squeal about the cute dog and the thought about what they saw changes from orb went through hand to The man let the orb slip to make the dog do its trick. Luckily the human mind is the best help when trying to hide magi as it literally will overwrite anything strange with a more 'logical' solution if not forced to accept the truth. 

The girl looks the orb over and she decides to buy it, which is good as Victor fears he might not be able to actually put it back if she didn't. He walks with them to the counter, slips behind it and tells Milla he'll be in the staff room. She nods, turns to the clients and forgets about him for a second, It isn't till Yuri asks how long he's going to stand there till she realizes Victor never really went into the back room. Seeing as the shop is empty for the moment she turns around and asks him why he isn't in the back as he said he would be. At that Victor scares her to her core by moving his hand right through the curtain separating the room from the store. It doesn't even move.

"Oh lord, Victor. You.. you're... oh dear. Get in." She pulls the curtain aside, pushing him into the back. "Get yourself pulled together. I'm gonna send a message to Georgi, he'll have to come back at once." 

She walks to the ornate mirror that was moved into here from the shop after it gave customers the chills when it hanged behind the counter. She moves her hands and connects to the one in Georgi's study in magi. He looks up startled when she tells him why she calls for him. He tells her he needs a short hour to finish the spell he's in the middle of, then he'll go straight for the mansion and will come and pick Victor up. Milla tells him she'll be closing the shop till he's there. 

After that she tells Yuri to stay with Victor, as she'll need to write a good sign and it is common knowledge people will always walk in when you try to close so she might take a while. Yuri just nods. He sits across the table from Victor and just stares at the man staring at his hands, Yuri too looks at his hands. They look like they becoming more solid then shimmer out again. This goes on for several minutes till the being solid seems to be the more dominant feature. When it looks like they will stay solid, Yuri stands up and makes them both a cup of strong coffee adding all the extra's Victor likes in his to it. He puts the cup in front of the man and waits.

"I assume you'd like to know what just happened?" Victor looks up, Yuri nods. "You must have heart about the saying 'dying of a broken heart', well for magi that is an actual thing that can happen. As the strength of our hearts dictate how strong our magic is, a broken heart can cause surges in the energy. Mostly this will lead to the magic going rampant and out of control. Basically having a temper means you might actually explode things for real. Do not laugh at that, why do you think a big part of your education is about you learning to calm your inner angst and relay on proper manners." When Yuri looks up startled. "Yeah, one of the reasons people with mixed heritage don't get taught magi is because a lot of the other magi believe it makes them unable to control their urges." 

"Your magic is going rampant all through summer, you didn't deal with a broken heart then?" The question is no louder than a whisper and Yuri sips from his drink before Victor can even process it properly.

"Yeah, but I've been liking Yuuri for so long, I might have been causing myself heartache over the period of time we weren't together. Then him telling me it was only for the summer and me unable to make him tell me why. I guess I overstretched it a bit," Victor sighs. "when you use more energy than is good, you can... fade." he looks at his hands, leaving that word hanging heavy into the air. Yuri needs no more explanation, he gets that fading is a very dangerous thing indeed.

Mila walks in death tired as there had been a whole group coming in right when she tried to close the door, and they had been more annoying about her being a girl than anything else. She slumps down and tells Victor she can't wait till she gets her clearance papers, because she was given enough names and numbers, and indecent proposals to try out every hex in the book on them. They chuckle about all the fun things she was going to do for a while, till Georgi comes in telling them he had to be rude to two older magi demanding he let them into the shop as they knew he worked there and they needed something for Samhain. He's certain they attempted to hex him before he reminded them that Victor owned the shop and as he decided to close it early all Georgi could do was pick up what he was told to pick up. 

After this the three of them stand up, getting ready to leave to the mansion. It is then they notice both Yura and Makka to be missing. But as the leash is gone too, they simply assume the boy decided to walk the dog and will be home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
